


Don't Make Me Cry

by dreamgworl



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Mafia AU, Minor Character Death, Possible Character Death, crazy rich surabayan au, kinda (2), or at least im trying
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamgworl/pseuds/dreamgworl
Summary: Jisung si istri yang paling disayang, Felix sebagai istri muda gemes yang masih kinyis-kinyis, dan Julia si ibu negara.Oh iyaーada Hyunjin juga:((Alias keseharian Minho, si kaya raya yang ternyata mafia bawah tanah, dengan keempat istrinya).
Relationships: Choi Jisu | Lia/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Choi Jisu | Lia/Shin Ryujin, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. 0 - don’t worry about me, just because you’re not here

**Author's Note:**

> title from T-Ara - Cry Cry

Atmosfir di atas meja melingkar itu berat sekali, meski di atas meja tersedia berbagai hidangan yang harganya mampu menghidupi sebuah keluarga kecil selama setengah tahun. Berkali-kali terdengar desahan kecewa (Hyunjin), hembusan nafas sedih (Jisung), decakkan bingung (Julia), dan kadang pekikan bernada tinggi karena jari yang tidak sengaja menyentuh _hot pot_ (Felix).

Suara denting kaca saling menyenggol satu sama lain seiring dituangkannya _red wine_ mahal keluaran tahun delapan puluhan serta likuor lainnya lagi dan lagi. Lobster-lobster berwarna merah yang cantik masih mengepulkan uap, dan wangi berbagai macam sup yang disajikan di mangkuk-mangkuk kecil menguar ke udara. Bahkan itu semua tidak mampu mengalihkan mereka yang duduk di sana dari kekecewaan mereka untuk sesaat.

Jika semua berjalan dengan apa yang direncanakan, seharusnya mereka mengadakan makan malam mingguan ini dengan satu orang lagi, yang justru merupakan alasan diadakan kegiatan ini. Si Tuan Besar Lee Minho. Yang ditakuti orang di luaran sana. Yang ganteng. Yang dingin tapi rasanya mudah sekali untuk disayang. Suami mereka berempat.

Padahal jadwal minggu lalu sudah lelaki itu lewati, dan bisa-bisanya ia melewatkan yang kali ini juga. Sudah begitu si manusia tidak berperasaan itu bahkan tidak mau repot-repot berkomunikasi dengan mereka dari tiga hari yang lalu. Sudah biasa memang, tidak dianggap dibandingkan dengan pekerjaannya di luar sana. Tapi tetap lelah rasanya. Mereka kan butuh kasih sayang:(

Jisung, selalu yang paling berantakan di antara mereka berempat, menyedot sisa-sisa daging di dalam capit hingga terdengar suara _sluurp_ keras-keras. Ia membuka percakapan makan malam itu. “Capek banget sama Mas Minho. Gak ngerti lagi.” Nada suaranya sedih sekali, seperti anak kecil yang habis dimarahi.

“Kapan sih emang kita pernah ngerti maunya dia,” Hyunjin menghela nafas, memutar-mutar ujung rambut palsu bewarna merah muda ikal sebahunya, belum menyentuh makanan sama sekali kecuali segelas _brandy_ di tangannya dengan _Hennessy_ yang tinggal sisa seperempat gelas. Ia tak henti-hentinya memperhatikan refleksi wajahnya di gelasnya tersebut, mengecek penampilannya untuk yang kesekian kalinya malam itu. Padahal sudah dandan capek-capek, yang ditunggu-tunggu malah tidak datang _._

Matanya juga tidak kalah menyiratkan kesedihan dari Jisung, apalagi kalau tidak sengaja melihat si istri kesayangan itu menjilat-jilat jarinya yang terpantul di gelas minumannya.

 _Jorok ih, mas Minho_ _lihat_ _apa coba dari dia._

(Banyak, semua orang tahu itu. Hyunjin cuma mau lari dari kenyataan saja. Jisung anaknya karismatik dan pandai melucu, pengertian pula. Hyunjin mah kalah jauh. Justru Hyunjin terkesan jahat sekali kepada Jisung dengan memikirkan hal-hal seperti ini, mengingat betapa sayangnya Jisung kepadanya. Lalu terkadang Hyunjin suka berpikir, kalau bukan karena wajah yang ((testimoni orang-orang di sekitar Hyunjin)) mirip Bae Suzy begini, bisa-bisa dia gak dilirik sama sekali.)

"Tapi ya, perasaan aku kok nggak enak. Minho _-ge_ sebelumnya gak pernah telat kirim bunga mingguannya. Ini udah lewat berapa hari dan gak ada notis sama sekali. Dia pasti lagi sibuk banget," Ujar Julia, si istri pertama yang paling elegan sambil memakan potongan daging yang sudah ia potong kecil-kecil dengan wajah yang sedang terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Sesekali ia juga menyuapi Felix yang duduk disebelahnya layaknya ibu dan anak, mengelapi saus yang berceceran di ujung bibirnya.

Beda dengan mereka bertiga, Felix tampak tidak peduli apa-apa kecuali dengan ponsel dan makanan di depannya. Berbagai _angle_ si rambut pirang coba agar nantinya bisa mendapat hasil terbaik untuk diupload di _Skztagram_. Julia membantunya mengambil foto-foto tersebut dengan aura keibuan sambil mengusulkan Felix berbagai _caption_ yang bisa ia pakai nanti.

"Felix sih biasa aja. Justru seneng nanti kak Minho balik bawa oleh-oleh. Felix kemaren udah minta satu set komputer buat nyoba gimana rasanya _gaming_ nanti, nanti kalian bantuin Felix rakit komputernya bareng-bareng ya?"

"Bawa oleh-oleh atau bawa istri baru lagi?" Julia angkat bicara.

"Amit-amit!" Sambar Hyunjin langsung.

Perkataan Julia bukan tanpa sebab, mengingat begitulah Felix didatangkan ke kediaman mereka. _Ujug-ujug_ suatu pagi habis perjalanan bisnis panjang, sudah ada Minho dan Felix di ruang tamu. Julia hanya menyatakan fakta, tidak bermaksud menyindir sama sekali. Felix juga tidak menganggapnya sebagai sindiran.

Dikatakan seperti itu, tentu saja Hyunjin yang paling sensi, karena memang kemungkinannya tidak kecil. _Mana ada_ , batinnya, _emangnya empat belum kebanyakan apa._

Kegiatan makan malam itu kemudian dilanjutkan dalam hening, tanpa obrolan untuk beberapa saat. Semuanya larut dalam pikiran dan kegiatan masing-masing. Julia masih merasakan kalau ada yang tidak beres, insting tinggal bersamanya dengan Minho yang paling lama dibanding yang lainnya di ruangan itu. 

Sebelum akhirnya terinterupsi karena Ryujin, si pengawal pribadi Julia yang sedari tadi menunggu di pintu masuk, masuk dengan tiba-tiba ke ruangan tersebut. Wajahnya cemas sekali dan matanya tidak mau meninggalkan Julia. Dia langsung menarik tangan tuannya yang terlihat kebingungan itu, mengajaknya keluar dari tempat tersebut.

"Nyonya! Bahaya! Markas utama sedang diserang! Ayo kita kabur sekarang, keburu tidak ada waktu lagi!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this chapter with i like that by sistar playing on loop in the background:, got the title for this chapter from it also  
> feedbacks are appreciated!;;


	2. I. - It's Not Like I Don't Like This Thrill

Lee Minho menikahi Choi Julia karena perjodohan.

Keduanya hanya mengangkat bahu mengenai hal tersebut. Ya mau bagaimana, lahir di keluarga kaya raya begini memang perlu satu dan lain hal (pernikahan ini contohnya) untuk garis keturunan yang terus berlanjut. Beruntung mereka berdua terima-terima saja dengan keadaan ini, mengesampingkan perasaan pribadi juga sudah biasa. Didikan yang mereka dapatkan mengenai selalu memilih pilihan yang paling menguntungkan untuk keluarga melekat erat kepada mereka.

Lalu terjadilah. _Kejadian malam itu._

_._

_._

Pertemuan pertama Minho dengan Julia di luar _meeting-meeting_ bisnis antar keluarga mereka adalah di sebuah kelab malam berkelas namun terpencil di pinggiran ibu kota. 

Minho yang sedang menunggu sesuatu berkeliling sebentar hingga ke sudut kelab yang cenderung sepi dibanding yang lain. Awalnya ia ingin langsung pergi saja begitu melihat dua orang wanita tengah bergumul panas di atas sebuah sofa, seakan-akan dunia milik mereka berdua. Tidak selera sama sekali.

Namun pria itu berhenti sebentar begitu menyadari wanita yang kewalahan di bawah yang satunya itu adalah tunangannya. Lengkap dengan _signature_ anting _hoops_ -nya.

Minho menaikkan alisnya. 

_Huh. Sama sekali tidak mirip gadis yang berdoa begitu khusyu kemarin._

Dan tampaknya Minho memperhatikan mereka lebih lama dari yang seharusnya, karena akhirnya kedua objek pengamatan itu sadar dan menghentikan sesi _make out_ mereka.

Julia menatap horror begitu menyadari siapa laki-laki asing tersebut. Menyadari pacarnya yang mendadak bertingkah aneh tersebut, Ryujin maju ke depan dan menatap Minho waspada.

"Ma-malem _ge…"_ Tangan Julia gemetaran.

Julia ketakutan lah! Bagaimana ini? Keluarga Minho itu kejam, sadis, dan berkecimpung di berbagai macam hal illegal, dan yang Julia dengar-dengar punya 1001 cara kreatif untuk membuat musuhnya menderita. Julia sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk membuat Minho murka. Bisa saja besok pagi Julia sudah pulang ke rumah dan menemukan sekawanan hewan buas memburu keluarganya hingga mereka hanya tinggal cabikan daging, dan sisa-sisanya dibuang untuk diberi makan buaya di kebun binatang. Seram.

"Malam," 

_(Ooh, ingin sekali Julia melemparkan botol alkohol terdekat ke kepala si orang sialan ini. Laki-laki itu masih dengan wajahnya yang sedatar tembok, tidak memberikan Julia untuk menelaah apa yang sebenarnya sedang ia pikirkan.)_

Hening melanda mereka. Ketiga orang itu hanya saling berpandangan untuk beberapa saat.

Minho menaikkan alisnya lebih tinggi, menunggu mereka mengatakan sesuatu. Ryujin masih menatap tajam ke arah Minho dan akhirnya berkata, "Anda mau apa ya?"

"Hum? Oh, gak ada apa-apa. Saya lagi nunggu sesuatu. Dilanjut aja kegiatannya, gak akan saya liatin lagi."

" _Eh_?"

"Loh tuan…? Ternyata di sini, saya bingung kok tadi tiba-tiba hilang,"

Baru saja ketika Minho ingin pergi, seseorang dengan seragam pekerja kelab tiba-tiba mengejutkan mereka semua, mengintip dari balik penghubung ruangan tersebut ke ruangan di sebelahnya. Bahasa tubuhnya antusias sekali terhadap si lelaki, seolah-olah Minho mampu membayar hutang tujuh turunan milik keluarganya (dan memang iya). "Ini udah saya bawain yang tuan mau. Tuan bilang mau pakai bando kelinci bukan?" 

Dan di baliknya, munculah seorang laki-laki dengan pakaian feminim serba biru muda dan putih, yang melakukan pekerjaan yang buruk dalam menutupi bagian tubuhnya. Seperti apa yang pekerja wanita itu katakan pula, ia memakai bando super manis berbentuk telinga kelinci, dan sekarang sedang menunduk malu-malu. Julia ternganga, menatap laki-laki asing tersebut dengan Minho yang kini hanya mengalihkan pandangan matanya dan berdehem kecil bergantian.

"Ya. Sekarang antar saya ke ruangan saya,"

Dan begitu saja. Minho keluar dari ruangan tersebut, meninggalkan Ryujin dan Julia berdua seakan-akan tidak terjadi apapun sebelumnya. Kedua wanita tersebut masih mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Lia," Ryujin membuka percakapan.

"Iya?"

"Itu tadi tunangan yang kamu omongin?"

"I-iya. Aku juga kaget kenapa dia begitu,"

" _Freaky_ ya, seleranya yang begituan."

.

.

"... Jadi gimana, Minho _-ge_?" 

Julia memandang Minho takut-takut, menunggu jawaban laki-laki tersebut akan penjelasan yang baru saja ia paparkan, namun yang diajak bicara hanya sibuk dengan ponselnya. Ryujin menggeram kecil di sebelahnya, tidak tahan dengan Minho yang tampak hanya menganggap mereka sebagai angin lalu.

"Tuan?"

"Hmm? Saya gak masalah kalau kalian mau melanjutkan hubungan kalian. Cuma kamu, Julia, tau sendiri bagaimana kerasnya ayah kamu. Saya cuma mau kamu tutup _affair_ kamu itu dengan hati-hati, karena yang akan kena imbasnya ya kamu sendiri. Saya gak urus." Begitu katanya. Tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan matanya untuk menatap mereka berdua.

 _Emang songong banget,_ Julia meringis. Ia buru-buru mengggenggam tangan Ryujin yang mengepal di bawah meja agar pacarnya itu tidak macam-macam.

Minho menghela nafas, kemudian berdiri dari mejanya. "Sudah dulu ya. Saya sibuk, masih ada kerjaan lain. Kamu yang cantik nanti di pernikahan saya, bakal banyak yang dateng."

.

.

…. _dan begitulah._

Julia berhasil mengelabui orang terdekat mereka dengan memalsukan Ryujin sebagai _bodyguard-_ nya. Para pelayan mereka dipaksa tutup mulut, dan Julia punya persuasi yang bagus agar Minho dapat mengancam mereka semua dengan segala hal seram yang melekat kepada dirinya.

Minho sebenarnya tidak peduli sama sekali, tapi ya sudah, ia iyakan saja.

.

.

"Lia sayaaanggg,"

"Apa sayanggg," Julia tertawa kecil, bergulir dari sisi kasurnya ke tempat di mana Ryujin berbaring, kemudian mengecup pipi kekasihnya itu gemas.

"Tuan Minho itu, gak sejahat yang kamu bilang ah,"

"Kalau yang kamu bilang ga jahat itu karena dia biarin kita berduaan gini mungkin iya. Tapi jangan terlalu percaya sama dia deh sayang, kita ga tau apa yang bakal kejadian nanti."

"Hmm," Ryujin tidak begitu memperhatikan apa yang wanitanya itu katakan, lebih memilih membalasnya dengan kecupan-kecupan yang kini sudah mengarah kemana-mana.

Mereka hidup senang-senang saja, untuk sementara waktu.


End file.
